Dusk Till Dawn
by notyourghost
Summary: What happens when Bella is discovered hunting by a high school friend? Will the Cullens manage to keep their secret or will it be given away? Is Bellas family in danger.. from a human? Story is better than summary. My first story, please review!


**Hey guys! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not to great! I love reviews, so please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon :)**

* * *

The scent hit me with the force of a wrecking ball. A fragrance so deliciously warm it could only be human. I dropped the barely drained Elk from my arms, a growl building in my chest as I whirled to find the human giving off such a seductive, tempting scent. I started forwards without registering anything other than the tantalizing smell. A familiar gasp broke into my complete absorption of the hunt. I stared, hoping my eyes were wrong, although I knew they couldn't be mistaken. Now I was a vampire my sight was so much more defined; whatever I saw could not be inaccurate. My mind worked frantically. I didn't know whether to run or try to lie. I'd never been a good liar, and I don't know what could have covered up the sight of me drinking blood from an Elk. If I ran, to human eyes it would seem I had just disappeared. I could just have been a figure of their imagination.

"Bella?"

Too late.

"Hey, Jess", I shouted, knowing human ears could not hear normal speaking from that distance. I figured the best thing to do would be to act normal. I would invite her back to the house. My family were much more skilled liars than me. They would come up with a cover story for my carelessness. I knew I shouldn't hunt so close to the trail, but I was so thirsty. It was raining, hard enough to be unusual even in Forks. I didn't think humans would venture out in this weather, especially not to go hiking. Jessica wasn't the type to go hiking, let alone in this weather. I paced myself to a human speed as I walked to her side, something that took a lot of concentration. I was still a newborn – used to using my strength and speed. Jessica's eyes grew wider as I approached – I looked like a completely different person compared to the last time she saw me, when I was still human. At least my eyes had turned amber enough that I didn't have to wear contact lenses anymore. My flame red eyes would definitely scare her, and raise questions. She just stared at me when I reached her. A reasonable reaction, but still irritating.

"Hey", I repeated. "It's been a while since I last saw you! How are you?" I didn't hug her. Even my strong self-control may not have been able to resist that. She just stared at me. "Why don't you come back to the house with me? We can catch up!" My voice sounded suspiciously over-friendly and fake. Jessica just stared at me. I started to walk, struggling to keep at a human pace. I wanted to run, to jump, to swing in the trees. I heard her footsteps following behind me. We walked in silence. I lifted my shield from my mind. It took some effort – my mind tried to pull it back, hating the feel of being exposed, unprotected. I kept it lifted, needing to warn Edward. Alice would see it too. My family needed a warning, to make sure they were behaving in an acceptably human way when I arrived with our human guest. _Edward? _I called my husbands name in my head. He would be listening. He so rarely heard my thoughts. _I have a bit of an emergency here. Jessica caught me hunting. I don't know how much she saw, but I think she saw it all. We are on our way back to the house. Act human and think of a story to cover up my hunting. Tell everyone. _It would be just like Emmett not to realize and to move to fast, or break something with his inhuman strength, just to show off. _And make sure you tell Jacob. Keep Nessie out of the way. _My shield snapped back into place. Jacob, my best friend, would need to know, to make sure he wasn't in his wolf form. And I doubt anybody could think of an explanation for Nessie, my daughter who, at the age of one, has the body of a seven year old, and the mental age of an adult. In fact, she was smarter than most adult humans. We reached the house. I was halfway up the steps when Jessica stopped. I turned and joined her at the bottom of the steps.

"Bella", she said boldly. I knew this was an act. Her heart was beating twice as hard as normal. I heard a gasp from Edward inside the house just before she said what nobody expected.  
"I know what you are. You're vampires, aren't you? All of you."


End file.
